


We are Number One!

by orphan_account



Series: Undertale One-Hit Wonders [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lazy Town - Freeform, Memes, Other, The Subway, The beginnings of a beautiful thing, bee movie - Freeform, underswap - Freeform, we are number one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Not that I'm judging or anything, Lazy Town is bomb," you began, sticking your hands into your jacket pockets. "But why are you listening to We are Number One?"In which both the Reader and Papyrus are Meme loving trash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

You honestly hated taking the subway. There was just something about the dark, dingy, and overall disgusting atmosphere that put you on edge. All other forms of transportation across the city were either too slow or too expensive however, so you always ended up on it after your shift. A double negative being that your shift ended around ten.

Shifting uncomfortably, you tried not to make eye contact with the sketchy guy across from you. You weren't sure if he was staring at you or the skeletal monster sitting beside you, though neither would be a surprise. There were some real weirdos in the city.

Speaking of the skeleton, he wasn't paying attention to much anything beside his phone; exactly what you would be doing if yours hadn't died halfway through your shift. You weren't one to really stare and/or gawk at people, but the volume at which the skeleton was listening to his music was disturbing you. Was he hard of hearing? Did that volume damage his eardrums? Did he even have eardrums? How did he hear anything if he doesn't have eardrums? Whatever the reason, his music was so loud the guy across from you two could probably hear it.

Actually, you recognised that tune. What the hell?

Tapping the skeleton on the shoulder, you gestured for him to take his headphones off. He complied, albeit reluctantly, with a cautious look on his otherwise lazy looking face. You didn't know how he made his eye sockets lidded, but he did. Looking back on the incident, you could have sworn he looked just a bit high.

"Not that I'm judging or anything, Lazy Town is bomb," you began, sticking your hands into your jacket pockets. "But why are you listening to We are Number One?"

"We are Number One?" the skeleton questioned. His voice was a strange mix of nasal and chill that just added to the irritating mystery that was him.

"Yeah, the song, that you're listening to," you repeated, a little impatiently. "From the children's show. Lazy Town."

The skeleton seemed to finally comprehend what you were saying, eye sockets widening comically before falling back into the lazy expression they were in before. "This is a children's show? As far as I could tell, it was just a meme."

Now that was embarrassing. Since when were you behind on memes? "Really? I must have missed that one. How…"

"Look," the skeleton brought his phone up for you to see, plopping the headphones on your head now. They were pretty comfortable. With quick fingers he rewound the video he was watching and played it again for you. Oh.

You got the joke as soon as it played. It was like the Bee Movie videos from just weeks ago, with it speeding up and adding effects. You watched the video all the way through before removing and handing back the headphones. "Crap, how did I miss that? It's just like the Bee Movie ones."

"Bee Movie?"

"Trust me buddy, you don't know hilarity yet. There's a whol-" your station appearing at the top of the message board cut you off. "Ah crap, this is me. Actually, you know what? One sec. I don't usually do this but..."

Digging through your pockets, you managed to find a scrap of paper and a pen and scribbled your number down. Shoving it into his hands, you grinned.

"Shoot me a text or call if you have the time," you said, standing up and winking at him. "I'll educate ya."

You could hear the skeletons adorable 'nyeh' styled laugh echoing in your head the rest of the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> my sis introduced me to the bee movie memes at like 2am the other day and they killed me


End file.
